Now or never
by Sha Yurigami
Summary: Lightning. How fitting and ironic that the name she gave herself was the one thing that seperated her from her sister. A dark tale unfolds, mysteries and secrets are uncovered. What can one single soul do to stop the unstopable and save everything important
1. Solis Knight

listen to the Ost 'FFXIII - Serah's Theme Extended'

* * *

><p><strong>Solis Knight<strong>

by

Sha Yurigami

_Once upon a time a knight wandered on the lifeless plains. The knights gaze was fixed onto the floating clouds and the soaring heavens. The gust of wind was stroked his skin. He closed his eyes and took in whatever there was, with his senses._

_The forests, with it's thousands of inhabitants. The proud deers galloping through the wilderness,holding high their antlers. Their every movements compared to us, seemed free, unrestricted. The birds accompanying them on their march. Chocobos with their yellow fur like feathers flowing in the wind, raced past their flying brethren. Even with their inability to fly, those strong slender legs carry them many miles. Proud Adamantaimais, giant turtles were wandering along the riverside passing their natural brethren one by one in their tired and sloppy walk. The earth beneath their feet was trembling, their weight normally scares smaller animals, but these days everything seemed to pass._

_The lifeforms swimming within the rivers, fishes, reptilian and horses, neither seemed to care about the others. With strong paddling, a widespread river running was coming closer. The water was parting and the dweller steadily and hastily were pushing the approaching waves apart. Heaves a fish colony colored the waterside, with their falling scales, crimson._

_The barren fields emitted heat and those __arthropods layed on th__eir backs, orange liquid flowing out of their shells. The land shifted from the fluorescent woods over the sandy beaches to the sea._

_A soft gust was stoking his skin. The knight opened his mind and traveled with his sight through this surreal place. His silvery armor was laying beside him, his white jacked clutching on his frame and his helmet hid his face. The cloak he wore bared the emblem of his belief. _

_A heart with two open palms holding it._

_The knight ,like every other knight, saw the place he called home in his inner eyes._

_In this world, since a long time ago, the current flowed near. _

_The current, a glistening essence surfacing and shimmering lightly through the skies. All living beings strived , longed to be near its warmth. When the sun was moving out the radiance of the current broke through the canopy, emerging the world into a light when the night skies stars seemed dim. Once a wise woman said that the current was the light between the worlds, a river in which time and space doesn't exist._

_Little did she knew that her words would bring conflict._

_Those who heard her tale, began to travel. In search for the paradise, the eternity, to become immortal. Many kings forgot those who they should have harbored, their nation, when they began to search for the otherworldly. Promises were broken, chaos and __resentment__ began to creep into the hearts of the innocent. Forced to endure the madness that reside in their heirs and pushed aside from those with power, the population of this world began to revolt._

_Peace seemed to vanish as one country after another began to dissolve. Everything became vacant. The cities became ruins, the flora took over most. But in those ungodly hours, in which humans couldn't decided to wage on their ideals, something happened. _

_The current which observed the foolish acts of the civilization began to pity, the tormented humans. Light shone onto the ground and for the first time since the river of life and passing darkness, man watched towards the heavens and prayed for forgiveness…and their prayers were answered._

_Drops from the current fell onto lifeless earth, __crystallized__ and floated in these new forms, through all nations. The light emitted from them healed the wounds of the fallen ones and hope once again was in the hand of man._

_Since then the crystals were anted. Temples and shrines were built to their honor and holy knights watched over them. So that no evil soul would dare to touch. __Even thought the crystals brought peace once again to them, those who denied such salvation cursed them and were cursed._

_Their bodies began to deform._

_A man ,face hidden under a hood claimed their objective was to bring the world to their downfall. And once again conflict raised to the surface of the world. Monsters roamed through the fields and human hearts were contaminated with false powers. Those powers drove them into madness. Poor citizens were kidnapped and appeared afterwards as ghosts to torment the living._

_The despair within the hearts of man polluted the crystals. It wasn't until monsters materialized __from the shining cult objects that it was clear that they could no longer stay in this world. Some brave man swept away there doubts and fear and began to use their power and the remaining crystals, to create a new plain. A greenish lightning shoot towards the heavens, and surrounded the entire planet. Within that light were those brave mans souls. They sacrificed their own lives to from a new plain for the surviving humans. _

_They created a new world next to the old one, and left a passage for those to come after._

_And with their last hope before them two women guided the lasts of humankind towards the passage leaving behind their old home. But as soon as the last refugees pass the gate, some of the crystals followed behind them, the holy knights final deed. They lifted the crystals all together and pushed it into the gate and closed the passage with their souls…thus the gate of sacrifice was born. Those two women who lead humankind away from their homeworld settled at one place on this new plain. They looked at each other and stretched their hands towards another in __assurance__, but crystallized before their hands reached each other._

_Their final words were ''__**Grand Pulse**__''. It was the name from the world they departed off._

_The knight sighted when he remembered the final scene of those heroes. He looked towards the city before him. Kapitol Eden, as they named it, was in flames. He steadied his walk and lifted his blade. Holding with both hands his companion, the knight began to pray to the goddess __**Pulse **__,she who granted him his life, she who lived within the current._

_Once again the world was in chaos ,not Grand Pulse - mother of this planet - but Cocoon. _

_Fal'Cie _

_The crystals that came to this world, through the current created disorder over Cocoon. Most of the cities lay underneath the surface but those which were facing the sky were majestic and afraid. Afraid…even thought they had their own armies,they were afraid of those they left behind. The creatures of Grand Pulse sill seek for their lives._

_The knight fully clad in his armor, braced himself the danger ahead of him._

**_Once __they__ gave him a name._**

_The beasts of their home world were coming through a portal near the crystals, in the capital and broke through the defenses of the army._

_**He, who stood above others, but had the kindest heart.**_

_A man stood among the monsters, saying that he will finish what he had started on Grand Pulse and that the current wouldn't save them this time. He wore a satin cloak and his dark violet eyes bore themselves into their hearts. What frightened them__ were his four heads. Each pair of eyes -eight in total - looked over the citizens, over the soldiers directly at the king._

_**His shining armor, his bright sword soared through the battlefields like…**_

_The man claimed himself a god. A** Thale** ,someone who rules over the current. Total control was what he wanted but before he could commit his act of oppression all four of his heads were falling to the ground…_

_**His name like himself, breaking through the enemy with thunder like roar…**_

_The evil demon's body fell to the ground and before the king stood the knight. The king was pleased with the actions of the knight and wanted to grant him any wish he might have held. But the knight denied and explained, that to protect those he held dear was everything he wanted. As the king asked for his name, he instead looked at the fiance of the king and said while bowing before her _

_**''The name given to me shines through the darkest night and scares **__**the insidious evil,**__** bringing destruction to those who dare try to oppose thy, my name is **_

_''**Lightning**. **And so the knight name Lightning wanders through this world, fighting for those he wants to protect until the end of times. THE END!**_ - But now you have to go to bed now, Clair. Look even Serah fell asleep from this story long ago.'' said to his eldest daughter Clair. She and her two year younger sister Serah wanted him to read out their favorite fairy tale to them.

He chuckled at his daughter while she still fought her sleepy eyes ''But I don't want to sleep yet!'' Clair demanded pouting at him at which she only earned even more chuckling. ''Fine but don't give me the fault when you fall asleep in classes again.'' he said, knowing well that his daughter wasn't the best of student. But what can you expect with an elementary schooler.

He was surprised, as the young lady latched onto his back when he turned around. ''What is Clair?'' he asked amused by the childish behavior of his normally stern daughter, well she was eight so it was still understandable. ''Papa, I - can I sleep with Serah tonight?'' a whisper, had he heard right? Normally Clair would scream at him when he told her to sleep with Serah at night, saying that she is already to old for that ''I don't see a problem with that…but, what brought this up?'' placing her on the ground and kneeling before her, he looked at her face. But Clair wouldn't look up, so he slightly leaned down to get a better view of her face. She was bright red and ,he could swear, had a tear in her eyes.

''I-I don't know…b-but I don't want to leave her…somehow…'' she whispered and the older Farron had to blink, what was his daughter saying? But then it clicked to him _'She wants to be like __Lightning from the story.' _smiling at the thought of his daughter wanting to protect someone dear to her…but wait ''Clair'' she looked up into his eyes, a hint of fear could be seen in hers. _'Just as I thought…'_ he thought smiling at his daughter then he held up his hand, his pinky pointed to her.

''Clair. I want you to promise to me, that you will always protect Serah.'' looking first on his pinky and than at his face Clair slowly lifted her own and crossed her pinky with that of her fathers ''Okay Papa!'' she said with a smile, which warmed his heart a little and added ''And'' ''And?''

''I want you to be strong and kind. Become like Lightning, but leave the alone part away…that's a little sad, especially for that old man of yours.'' he finished chuckling as he made his age seem a little too old. But Clair merrily smiled said ''Okay Papa! I'' she moved there connected hands up and down ''Swear!'' and walked off to Serah, who slept on the bed with a blanket alredy on top of her.

Then she stopped and looked up to her still kneeling father, wondering why he made her swear something she was more then certain to do anyway. She settled next to Serah after lifting the blanket. Then she waited for her father to give them a good night kiss. Which came swiftly ''Good night Papa'' she muttered as she made her self comfortable with Serah in her arms.

Their father smiled at them and walked out of them room saying his usual ''Night my little girls'' and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door a little till it creaked from the pressure. The floor was dark and from the windows came the moonlight. He tried to relax but he couldn't settle. Today came the result for the **_D**es**tiny Reading_** of his children…''If only you knew what awaits you in the future…''he said covering his eyes with his right hand. Many consecutive sharp intakes of air could be heard from him but muffled when he felt a soft touch a his shoulder.

''Everything will be okay'' his wife whispered as she comforted him. But that wasn't enough because he knew fully well that, whatever his children do to escape from this fate, that wouldn't change anything. What awaits them…

_So he walked his lone road, Pulse goddess of Grand Pulse and Cocoon was still sleeping within the current. The current, still filled with disorder and his sister…forever gone…would he hold his blade till the end? What will await him when he awakens?_

_Yet he has to wait. Wait till the moment is right. The moment when he was allowed to awaken._

_One day, he was sure of it, one day someone who will inherit his will, his mission, his…_

_One day Odin will bestow upon his successor the right to…_

_…_

_…**Change Fate**._

to be continued…


	2. Fatum upon thy

This is but a work of fiction, and I don't own either the game nor a PS3 in that matter. And i also don't own the story of Final Fantasy XIII. Blame the fact that I've only got to know that these two are sisters through fanfiction!

Title of each chapter: The first word is always in latein

also I suggest you guys to listen to ''Aimer – Rokutousei no Yoru'' while reading this chapter!

* * *

><p>Somethings should be kept a secret. And somethings should be questioned. But what will it result to...if the answers and the secrets were never the same? Lightning. How fitting and ironic that the name she gave herself was the one thing that seperated her from her love. To even come in terms with her emotions and to overcome the hurdle that is: Sisterhood. When she first started her journey, she would have never expected to fall for the one person she should have never fallen for...but that didn't matter now! Now that the one she loved was in danger, all she should think of was the nearly invisible wall of lightning right before her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fatum upon thy<strong>

by

Sha Yurigami

''Why! Why are you so unable to see what lays ahead of you! Why!''

Loud voices pierced her ears, soft touches reached her consciousness waking her. Her still closed eyelids began to part. She slowly opened her eyes, making out her sisters from the blurry gaze she had after waking up. Blinking a few times she looked over to her wondering what the problem was. ''Serah! You know how late it is?'' Clair complained at her younger sister, but was shocked to find the girl crying, while she squeezed her favorite teddy bear tightly. Clair knew instantly that something is wrong and quickly engulfed her sister with her whole body. Serah really needed a big hug when she is sad or when she cries. Because of the bear hug her older sister gave her Serah pressed her own body firmly into that of Clair.

Both sisters shared their bed for three months now. It started with Serah's constant nightmares and Clair decided to become her guardian whenever her little sister wanted to be held tightly. But a while ago they had a fight about the sweets Serah eat, which Clair exclaimed as her own and in an unfavorable moment Clair screamed at Serah that she will sleep alone from that day onwards. That night Sarah couldn't sleep, to afraid what she might dream about. She was so scared and cried silently, so she had to ask her parents if she could sleep with them that night. She didn't dream about anything scary that night, but she didn't feel as secure as when she sleeps with Clair. When she woke up she had an unpleasant feeling between her legs, apparently her parents noticed that something isn't right and woke up, only to find a sobbing Serah,sitting on a dark spot which got larger on the white sheets…

When Clair got to know that Serah wet the sheets, a ping of guilt crawled into her heart. The whole day over she tried everything to cheer Serah up, which only ended in the opposite. On that night Clair coaxed their father into telling their favorite story the tail of _Lighning the Knight protecting those he loved_…and since that night Clair never left Serah's side.

But now something was disturbing her little sister ''Serah what is wrong? Did you have a nightmare again?'' she didn't say anything but shook her head ''No…I-I heard screaming…and then someone…someone ...*hick*'' she began to cry once more and all Clair could do was holding the girl and telling her that everything will be okay.

They sat there for quite some time and the noises from downstairs were getting louder by the second. Serah couldn't stop crying, her tiny body began to tremble and from her mouth came strangled screams. Through all that Clair could do nothing but hold her sister. She felt Serah shifting in her arms, so she loosened her arms a little.

Both sisters were now facing each other.

''Clair?'' a soft whisper, barely audible ''Hmm?'' but still Clair could hear what her sister said ''What is going on?'' her sister asked unsure, uncertain, frightened, that question answered to all questions of Clair…''I'm not sure Serah'' she trembled even more at what the older one said ''but I'm sure that…that'' what should she say? How can she make her sister fell better? What in the world was going on? Who was the person who screamed through out the house? _'How can I make Serah stop crying? I don't like it when Serah cries…I don't like it one bit!' _then she remembered…

_'That promise I had with Papa…'_

''Serah'' she looked her sister into her clear blue eyes, those eyes which held a gaze that said 'Let it stop'. She slowly breathed in and breathing out, never breaking eye contact with Serah. Clair's eyes held a different expression then before. The younger one was stunt by the look her sister had, so much confidence was in them. She might not have known what it meant but she somehow understood what Clair was going to say to her…because Clair's eyes would always foretell what she will say. ''Serah'' asking once again to get the attention from her younger sister ''Hm-n''.

''No matter what happens, _I will always protect you…and only you_'' and Serah stopped crying.

_**Clair didn't realize, or couldn't have known, that those words of comfort and the promise they held would change hers and her sisters fate…forever. **_

''THATS IRRESPONSIBLE!'' the scream came from the other side of the bedroom, startling the sisters just as they got comfortable enough to finally go back to sleep. The stair-bars creaked from the weight of someone. Frightening loud steps came closer to their room. The doorknob was forcibly turned but the wooden door wouldn't open ''DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT TO MY DAUGHTERS!'' a female voice screamed. _Their mother_. Loud rumble noise were coming from the other side of the walls, Serah pulled herself farther into her big sisters chest, holding for dear life onto Clair's shirt. Many things happened simultaneously, Serah crying into Clair's chest, Clair holding her little sister in her arms trying to cover her ears, so that the noises from outside wouldn't reach her.

I truth she was just as afraid as Serah, but even without the promise she made, she swore to protect Serah no matter what! If could see his daughter, maybe he would cry from the joy of knowing that his daughter Clair was protecting her younger sister with vigor, keeping their promise…

The slamming against the door and at the walls continued, the person out there was frightening Serah, that was all Clair needed to know. She stood up together with Serah ''Clair! Don't…'' those words hurt and stopped her. Not because of that iron grip her sister had on her. But because of the pain she felt within her heart…whatever, whenever, no matter who…no matter why ,all she could focus on now was her hurt sister. Serah wasn't hurt physically…but still…whoever made Serah cry was going to get a beating.

Whenever Serah cried, Clair would cry with her and would then try to cheer her up. And when she can't do anything for a crying Serah, then something within her began to scream.

_'No one dares to make my sister cry!'_

But in the moment when Clair wanted to tear her sister away from her to kick -whoever made her sister cry- in the butt, a loud banging was heard followed by a thud ... Then the door opened. Clair looked up to whoever came into her room following the shades of their shared cupboard and looking past the outlines of all the stuffed animals.  
>Fear would not hold her back, but she still stiffened from the uncertainty. A wave of relieve washed it over when she heard ''Clair Serah,are you okay?'' her father was pushing the door aside, entering the room and strolled towards her and Serah. His steps were sluggishly slow and he seemed out of breath. His mouth was opening and closing, lips were trembling and a nauseous feeling was going tp form in Clair's gut. Serah when she heard her fathers voice, slowly turned so that she saw him.<p>

In that moment he stopped.

_What was he going to say?_

_Was there even a right way to explain it?_

_What can he do?_

He could not stop his own tears from escaping. His children were even now more important than anything else. So there was no other way around it. He will bear it. For them and for himself…

The eldest Farron rushed over to his daughters and gave both a bear hug at the same time. His tears were falling onto their combed hair whilst both children didn't no what was going on. The hug was a little painful but neither said a word, couldn't say a word…but something felt amiss…something very important. And before her father could say a word Serah asked ''Papa? Were is Mama?''

Instead of answering he only held them tighter, not letting them go. Serah was still waiting for a reply, and that nauseous feeling was now getting to her…she was suddenly afraid, but both girls returned the affectionate gesture. Still that feeling – wasn't leaving anytime soon.

That night something happened. The sun was peeking at the horizon, warm rays of light shone through the curtains. The night was still present…that starless dark sky was slowly replaced with the new day.

But in that night…something precious and irreplaceable has…gone lost.

Clair was holding Serah's hand while they embarrassed their broken father. That feeling neither of them wanted, was still lingering in their hearts. Clair didn't want to know what happened, but she couldn't help but feel disheartened the hug their father gave him, did not held the warmth it normally held…and he was mumbling ''I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…!'' like a mantra.  
>Then her gaze fell onto her sister, who was equally as sad as their father although Serah didn't understand what was going on…still it was just natural that when someone you love cries, you want to cry with them, and so did she too…Clair gave Serah's hand tight squeeze and swore to herself: <em><strong>'No matter what happens I protect Serah' <strong>_

And so they cried together, not one of the three was going to break away from the others.

All three knew…now they had only each other.

The new day began with tears…

**to be continued…**


	3. Contristatus Beginning

**Contristatus Beginning**

by

Sha Yurigami

**…**

_**When you are sorrowful look again**_

_**in your heart,**_

_**and you shall see that in truth**_

_**you are weeping for that which has been**_

_**your delight.**_

_Khali Gibran_

…

Along time ago someone said that whenever a loved one would part from us, they would look over us from the heavens.

Clair laid aside the book she was reading. Many times did she try to throw it away, but she couldn't bring herself to let go of it…as it was the only memento of their father. But even thought he was their father, what good or rather what false did he do, that Serah and herself had to go through _that_?

She stood up from the armchair she was sitting on. With her every movement the air seemed to occupy the place she sat once. Soft pinkish hair was flowing in the wind. Through the open windows screamed the inflowing air and light accompanied it. Inch by inch the glittering particles seemed to crawl towards her feet.

That wrecked up wall, the glass was attached to, the rotten armchair she had sat on, with all coating ripped apart and those old loose planks. What was she still doing here? What should she do now?

And she began to walk in a slow pace. Her bare feet already accustomed to the rough surface. She climbed the stair up until she reached the end of it. She strolled towards an open door, pushing aside the wooden board, and entered the room. She settled herself between the door and the bed before her.

Ten years…

Has it really been so long since that time…

Clair didn't want to remember. It wasn't until she felt the cold air from outside that she realized that she was still in her under garments, but she didn't care about that…who would come here? This place was for the past eight years nothing more than debris. And she was the only one who would dare to live within this haunted house…from outside it may looked like one but when one looks closer only a few holes could be seen.

The garden was a mess…not a single plant grew on this earth, since _that_ day. And afterwards the whole surrounding turned lifeless over the years. The grass began to decay, the trees lost their leaves. A thin film of dust was covering everything within the few places that were still intact. No matter how you look at it…who would want to live here? At the very least the sky seemed to let this dead place alone.

**_The sun softly caressed the lonely place that was once called a home for a everyday family…_**

Inside the house, everything was slowly falling apart and at some places, like this bedroom, wholes in the ceiling were present. If she wouldn't stand directly on some glass shards and the pain they caused in her feet, than she wouldn't even be sure that she was still alive…

**_Those feelings still float within our hearts, searching for the once lost…_**

She couldn't stay here any longer. Soon the whole building will be demolished so that a new house, a new family could reside here. She bent down to lift a shard from the ground. Clair eyed the piece of glass attentively, as if it held some kind of clue to what she was now supposed to do.

**_Shattered pieces fall together, fragments of what once was…_**

Clair gaze drifted from the shard in her right hand to the none existent window. She moved onwards ,her feet were bleeding now…but that didn't matter…not one bit. Clair sat down on the soft mattress ,touching the now rotten fabric of the bed sheet, lifting it and holding it closer to her face and sniffed on it…_**Her **_scent still lingered within the material. She couldn't concentrate on anything other than the fragrance of her sister. Silent tears fell onto the sheet.

**_The feelings we kept to ourselves overflow…_**

She stood up taking the sheet with her, maybe if she brought it to a tailor than he could bring it back to how it looked before. Clair jumped down from the staircase and walked into the living room. Throwing the bed sheet onto the armchair she sat on earlier, she quickly started to get dressed. She put on a black dress. The dress was completely revealing her shoulders, and covered most of her left leg. Nine outlets were flowing alongside the dark fabric and on each tip was fur. Clair flung on a white blouse, closing the buttons and tying a red tie around her neck.

**_When do we realize…that it is…_**

She looked into the glass shard she took with her and regarded how she looked. She completely undressed and put on her usual attire, a black shirt with blue jeans and a loose leather belt around her waist. Letting the piece fall onto the floor she strolled over to her shoes that laid beside the armchair. Then she heard knocking from the front someone calling her name…

''Who is it this time'' she asked herself aloud, annoyance clearly apparent. Unwanted visitors were coming frequently nowadays…

**_Now or…_**

''Clair Farron?'' someone outside asked as they heard footsteps coming closer to the door. ''What do you want'' the occupant questioned not willing to open the door, these visits came to annoy her as they always wanted to point out that the house was to dangerous to live in and that the committee decided that this place will be demolished…she always had to chase them away.

''We are from NORA, and would like to speak to you about a certain matter.'' a female voice said from the other side of the door. _'NORA? The personal special corps under personal control of the high-prince…What could they possibly want from me?''_ She opened the door. Before Clair stood a black-haired woman with a blue blazer and dark pants, beside her was a tall muscular man with red hair formed to a mohawk, wearing similar clothes as the woman. Clair stepped aside letting the visitors enter.

As both made their way to the living room, neither commented the state of the house nor did they show any concern in that matter. ''So, why would two members of the prince's special forces come here to this little haunted house?'' the pink haired woman mockingly asked as she saw that both just stood beside the fireplace. Beside it was a large hole but the two visitors didn't seem to pay attention to anything but Clair ''My name is Lebreau, I've been working with NORA since my sixteenth circle. And this sturdy looking guy is Gadot, he also is with NORA since he was sixteen.'' the black-haired woman named Lebreau said to Clair, at least she's polite enough to introduce themselves, Clair thought, still uncertain if she should trust them.

_''_We are commanded to bring you a message from your sister Serah Farron_''_

_**Never…**_

It froze. Her world froze right that moment. The moment her missing sisters name echoed through her brain. All around her disappeared and only darkness enshrouded her. One thought ever present in her mind: _Serah is alive_

That one thought would have made her cry, that one name spoken out in this empty place, tearing apart her despaired ties. Something within her enjoyed hearing her name reverberating in her ears. And for a short moment she could discern her soft soothing voice. She wanted to cry then and there when she heard Serah's name.

But she remained stoic. She wasn't a seasoned warrior like them, but she could feel that there was more to the story then they wanted to tell. So she waited for them to continue, to know why Agents from NORA were here to bring her a message from her supposed to be missing sister. Why couldn't they bring Serah with them, and why does she still have the that she wouldn't like what was coming.

''The message contains an invitation and a short letter. Please regard and treat both with the utmost care, the prince demands at least that from you.'' both handed over the contents. Both were slightly heavy. But then Clair had to ask:

''What is the invitation for?'' Later on she wished to never have asked that.

The black haired woman looked at her insulted, but only said _''It is an invitation to the official __betrothal of his majesty Snow Villers and Serah Farron.''_

Something shattered.

Something important shattered within her. Her innermost feelings swirled and twisted, resulted into an endless dark pit. Her insides were hurting. Every inch of her body was electrified. Her fingertips hurt, as well as her legs.

It was painful to stand.

It was painful to feel.

It was painful.

It was as if her hair were pulled out. Like her eyes were burning, dry, but no tears were formed. Breathing became impossible, and the beast within her roared from the deepest pits of her soul. She was trying to hold her composure, barely. Thoughts and desires were revolting, her heart was crying out loud and urged to kill those liars.

Clair could barely move. Her mentality was for most of the time. Memories, sad and happy ones were forcing themselves into her brain. Her feelings would not leave her anytime soon, and her uncertainty was eating at her. She didn't know when the agents from NOVA were gone. She didn't know when she got to Serah's and her shared bed, or how long she cried into the cotton of the pillow.

**It was unbearable.**

_''From this dark place came a light. My soul awaited his or her arrival, following my call of summoning and carrying the burden of a hundred. A dark tale unfolds in this vast canvas and the hearing of Valhalla sharpened through this difficult time._

_The knight who follows his narrow path, hoping to accomplish what neither man nor demon was capable of._

_Lightning, the lone knight, as I was called, strife forward with his pointed blade. Blood was seeping through the fabric of his cloak and darkness clouded his consciousness._

_His true wish seemed even more distance ''Hear me chosen one. Hear me, this pitiable piece of flesh. Follow my call. Follow my desire and accomplish to what I had been unable to!''_

_the chosen one, carrying the wish of Lightning, will be…_Aah! Why are the last bits of these ancient scrolls burnt. I tried to decode them but I always fail!'' a dark skinned man with an afro was screaming as he was on his way to a lone city. A little speck of yellow was flying behind him and landed on his afro.

That mans name is **Sazh Katzroy**, a middle-aged man with a great sense for justice and a renowned archaeologist. He's currently on an expedition to unravel the last mysteries of Cocoon and right now he is on his way to a small town near the beach, where he hoped to find clues for the last bits of the hero tale he studied. It was a old scroll, which was in the capital archives, but he had a copy of it.

When Sahz began his journey, he left his son Dajh in the care of his sister-in-law. He still regreted that he had to leave him behind. But he wasn't sure if his adventure was as save as he assumed.

Here he was, right behind the next hill began the town where his hero from his childhood came from. He was certain that he would get a clue in this town.

In the old house of Farron.


End file.
